Reunion of the champions
by David Fishwick
Summary: Connor goes to Sunnydale reuniting LA and Sunnydale's champions into the final Battle against the First Evil and Jasmine. AU
1. Chapter 1

Reunion of the champions

Reunion of the champions

Summary: Connor goes to Sunnydale and this reunites the LA and Sunnydale champions into a final battle against the First Evil and Jasmine.

AN: Darla is alive in this revision of the Angelverse

Legal note: All the characters belong to the genius Joss Whedon

On the sofa in the Slayer's home a young couple was kissing.

"Hey Vi leave your boyfriend and Buffy wants us for a group patrol" said Rona a Black potential Slayer.

"You better go sweetheart" said Connor.

Vi got off her boyfriend and followed her fellow potential to see Buffy.

"Looks like you and Connor were having fun" said Molly seeing Vi's swollen lips and mussed hair.

"He is a kisser" said Vi blushing.

Buffy frowned and she had this feeling that Connor reminded her of someone familiar and the way Vi looks at him was the way she used to look at Angel before the curse got in their way. It brought forth how much she missed Angel.

"Thinking pet" said Spike and he won his soul in Africa for her. He had a piece of her heart not like Angel did though.

"Connor doesn't he remind of someone familiar" said Buffy

"Well this feels strange but I think he's got Darla's eyes and temper"

"But vampires can't have kids" said Buffy

"I know but it would be like the Poof to have a secret son" said Spike.

Back in LA Angelus was meeting with Cordelia who had been impregnated through magic by the Beast.

"Any word on Connor" asked Cordelia

"My snitches in the demon underworld say that he was helping that bitch Justine kill vampires and then he disappeared" said Angelus.

"Well it looks like you're seeing powers aren't as great as you thought they were Cordelia" said Darla sardonically.

"Shut up bimbo" snapped Cordelia

"Ladies please" said a new voice and they saw the Master.

"You are not the Master" said Angelus

The Master morphed into Buffy.

"I know and your precious Destroyer is in Sunnydale" said the First Evil.

"Well now isn't this interesting" said Angelus

"He is also deflowering a potential Slayer" said the First

"Ah the boy is finally following in my footsteps" said Angelus proudly.

"He also claims to love her is that following in your footsteps Angelus" said the First.

Angelus sulked not wanting to be reminded of his soul's feelings towards Buffy.

Cordelia gnashed her teeth in frustration she had spent a long time setting all this up but Connor proved harder to crack when he went back to Justine and now this.

I hoped you enjoyed this and please send reviews thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion of the champions

Reunion of the champions

Chapter 2

Justine watched her recruits train and remembered that she had lost Steven because Wyndam Pryce filled his lies with lies about Holtz. She imagined Holtz striking her across her face for her failure with Steven. Maybe he had taken after his natural father Angelus more than she knew. But Steven's defection didn't distract her from her goal to complete Holtz's legacy to kill Angelus and Darla the demons who had taken Daniel's family from him all those years ago.

"Boss" said one of her men

"Yes Freddie" said Justine and Freddie was her second in command after Steven's betrayal. She liked him the best.

"When do we go after Angelus and Darla?" asked Freddie

"You wait for my order" snapped Justine

"What's so special about Angelus and Darla? You put a stake in them and they go poof" said Lizzie.

"Angelus and Darla are smart, ruthless demons who are more dangerous than any vampire you've dealt with before" replied Justine.

Lizzie wisely shut her mouth.

In the Hyperion Hotel

Gunn descended down the stairs and saw his former boss Wesley surrounded by books as usual. They had been slowly rebuilding their friendship since the time when Wesley betrayed the group by taking Connor. The transformation of the man still impressed Gunn. Wesley had gone from the pompous Watcher that Angel had described to the cunning, tough fighter.

Sitting next to Wesley was a woman who was busy on the phone. She was the epitome of cold professionalism. Lilah Morgan used to be one of Angel Investigations staunchest enemies. That was before Wolfram and Hart was destroyed by the Beast. Gunn suspected that Wesley was still sleeping with her.

Winifred Burkle was his girl and she was busy helping Wes research. They had improved their relationship since his murder of her old Professor Seidel who had sent her to a hell dimension known as Pylea.

Then the door exploded and Gunn saw Angelus, Darla smirking cruelly at them.

"Hey Lilah still sleeping with Wes?" shouted Angelus with a jeering laugh.

"Get out Angelus" said Wesley in a cold, hard voice.

"Yeah Wes don't think I have forgiven you for kidnapping my baby and turning him over to that old bastard Holtz" said Darla.

"He survived it and he knows Holtz lied to him" said Wesley

"I gotta say Wes that was a move worthy of me at least you thought you were doing the right thing" said Angelus.

The two vampires left quickly.

"Playing games now?" said Gunn

"To them it is one big game" said Lilah, "I read the reports on Angelus and Darla they enjoyed playing with their enemies"

"Before killing them" said Wesley.

"Well they are still working for Cordelia or whatever is inside her" said Gunn

"Why can't the Beastmaster have chosen someone evil and horrible to be its vessel" said Fred plaintively.

"It wouldn't be much of a disguise sweetie" said Lorne comfortingly and they remembered seeing Cordelia giving instructions to Angelus and Darla to finish them off. Damn the Powers for allowing this to happen he thought.

Thanks for the reviews and please send more


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In a room that Vi and Connor are sharing they are in bed and stare up at the ceiling with amazement written all over their features. Connor lets out a shuddering breath and looks at Vi who meets his gaze with a mega watt smile.

"That was fantastic" said Vi breathlessly

"I would agree lover" said Connor

"You got stamina like nothing else darling" said Vi

"And you run in a close second" said Connor

Vi plants a kiss on his slightly parted lips and Connor strokes his hand through her tangled hair. She leans her head against his palm and their kiss deepens.

"I love you so much" said Vi

"I know and I love you too" said Connor and he was a year older than her if they counted the years he spent with Holtz in Quor Toth. He shook his head as if to clear his mind. After all thinking about Holtz hurt him deeply.

"Its time to get up" said Vi getting up and heading for the shower.

"Violet" said Connor

"Yes love" said Vi

"What happens when we start hurting each other" said Connor bowing his head and he heard stories about his natural parents Angel and Darla and their twisted relationship.

"Nothing cause that will never happen" said Vi

"Maybe you're right" said Connor

They went downstairs to have breakfast with the other potentials. Connor noticed Dawn's wave and smiled. He and Dawn had been fast friends and it was she who helped him to talk to girls.

"I heard you had a busy night" said Xander and the others snickered.

"Oh yeah" said Vi while Connor blushed realizing that everyone heard them last night.

"I am glad you got orgasms Connor" said Anya bluntly.

"Anya!" said Xander reproachfully.

Andrew passed around his pancakes and Connor thought they were delicious.

"Damn this is some good food" said Connor

"Well thanks" said Andrew

In the vineyard the First Evil in the shape of Buffy Summers was speaking to its High Priest Caleb who was dressed as a normal priest.

"So Jasmine and I were able to come to some form of agreement for the short term" said the First.

"But didn't you want the whole world under your rule Boss" asked Caleb

"Yes but Jasmine serves as a useful distraction to the vampire with a soul. After all she has already managed to bring forth and keep Angelus. Once she has served her purpose I will have her dealt with" said the First.

"How are you going to take care of this whore of Babylon?" asked Caleb

"Simple my servant her power is thrall which can only be broken by saying her true name and I will confide her true name to you" said the First.

"When" asked Caleb eagerly

"Soon" said the First

Thanks for the reviews and please send more thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the suburbs of LA a blue truck was driving into the city.

"So it's been a long time since I have seen LA" said Lindsey Mc Donald who was Wolfram and Hart's former golden boy before he ran off to find himself. He had spent the last year training in martial arts and mystical skills so he could kill his rival Angel.

Next to him a petite brunette had her hand on his thigh and he smiled at her lovingly and her name was Eve and she had been created by the Senior Partners to do their bidding but unknown to her bosses she had fallen hard for Lindsey.

"The Senior Partners want us to do a deal with the First or Jasmine. Even though they disapprove of Jasmine's plans they still admire the fact she managed to bring forth Angelus a vampire who they think has potential in their plans" said Eve.

Lindsey was alert he had never met Angel's sadistic side although he was close to it when he let them die at the fangs of Darla and Drusilla at Holland Manner's wine tasting party. He decided to tread carefully around Angelus and decide to kill him later.

Meanwhile at the Hyperion Wesley, Lilah had gone off to break Faith out of prison to fight Angelus and Darla.

"I hope they come back soon" said Gunn

"I know what you mean vampire tourism has doubled in the week" said Lorne

At the women's prison Wesley and Lilah went to see Faith and both were apprehensive for different reasons. For Wesley's part it was the fact that as a Watcher he failed Faith and she ended up torturing him to get to Angel. As for Lilah it was when she, Lee and Lindsey hired her to kill Angel.

"Hello Wes and what the hell is queen bitch doing here" said Faith seeing Lilah and she was dressed in an expensive suit.

"She's with us" said Wesley

"Hello Faith it's been a while" said Lilah evenly

"Uh huh" said Faith looking doubtful

"We got news Faith Angelus is back" said Wesley

"Step away from the glass" said Faith and she escaped.

In Angelus's mansion there was a vampire party going on.

"Angelus" said Cordelia

"What is it" said Angelus looking annoyed he had been having fun.

"Faith is back the good guys broke her out" said Cordelia

"Well I am so gonna rip out her throat after toying with her first" said Angelus more cheered up maybe he could add to his Slayer kills. I mean if an idiot like William the Bloody could kill two Slayers surely he could he reasoned.

Darla looked confused until he explained to her who Faith was then she smiled sadistically.

"Well my darling boy it will the perfect revenge that her killer has the same face as her champion" said Darla and they both broke into evil laughter.

Thanks for the reviews and please send more.

What should happen to Lindsey, Eve? Please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh you've never mentioned your parents" said Vi

"Oh not much to tell really" said Connor not wanting to go into his sordid history of trying to kill his natural parents who were infamous vampires because he had been brainwashed by Daniel Holtz a ruthless, manipulative human being and an old enemy of theirs.

"Oh come on there must be something" said Vi

"Well I am not on speaking terms with my parents and they live in LA" said Connor and he regretted for the first time dumping Angel into the ocean he was still amazed that his dad went easy on him when Wesley fished him out of the ocean. Then the Beast came and it was decided to release Angelus to get information on its weaknesses but he escaped aided by Darla and her minions. He helped Justine kill vampires and it was only when Wesley told him the truth about Holtz and his deal with a shadowy demon did he run off with Justine's curses ringing in his ears.

"Do you miss them?" asked Vi

"Yes even my natural mother" said Connor truthfully.

"Oh Buffy wants us patrolling" said Vi

"Fine love" said Connor giving her a kiss to which he responded.

Buffy and her group went out and ended up fighting Bringers in the vineyard and she could see Connor fighting one and she was strangely reminded of Angel as he had his moves and grace and wondered if Angel had taught him how to fight.

"Damn that was fun" said Kennedy

Caleb came out with a Turok Han and Connor went for the preacher.

"Well now I don't think you are a potential Slayer boy but I am going to cut you in half for siding with these dirty girls against my Master" said Caleb and Connor punched Caleb in the jaw and he was sent flying into the wall.

"You have no idea what I am" said Connor icily.

Caleb roared with rage, frustration and attempted to punch Connor in the face but he ducked the blow with his superhuman reflexes and kicked Caleb in the leg and continued to pummel the fallen preacher.

"That was for messing with my girlfriend" said Connor in between punches.

"Come on love kick his ass" said Vi

"Go Connor" said Molly, Kennedy and some potentials who were glad to see Caleb get a beating while Buffy was fighting the Turok Han and eventually staked it.

"Hey Connor I think Caleb has had enough" said Buffy and Connor looked annoyed and then calmed down.

The group went back to Buffy's house.

"Connor defeated Caleb" said Vi and Connor had his arm around her. there was silence and then the room broke into clapping.

"It was nothing I was just protecting my girlfriend from the likes of him and besides it was Buffy's plan" said Connor modestly and he honestly liked the Slayer as she was a warrior he could respect and he could see why his father fell for her. He knew about that from Wesley's stories.

"Well I think we all owe you some thanks Connor is he dead" said Giles

"No but I think his nose is broken" said Connor

"Yeah good work Slim" said Spike

"Thanks" said Connor

Back at the vineyard Caleb was pissed off

"Who was that boy" he growled at his boss who looked like Buffy Summers.

"Connor and he is another one that I need to kill which is a pity as he could've been great in my service" said the First.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Caleb

"Nothing let me handle him" said the First

In Connor's room at night Vi was sleeping on his chest. Connor saw Daniel Holtz his old mentor.

"Hello Steven" said Holtz

"You are not Holtz but the First" said Connor

"How observant you are boy" said the First

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you" said the First

" Right" said Connor scornfully

"Do you think Buffy, Xander or Giles would like it if they discovered you are Darla and Angel's son" said the First

"I've earned my place here" said Connor

"In your heart we both know you are no better than Angelus or Darla after all sunk anyone to the bottom of the ocean lately?" said the First

"Holtz made me do it" said Connor

"He did no such thing and besides Justine wanted to kill Angelus but you wanted to make him suffer for eternity. The darkness was inside you all this time" said the First

"Shut up" said Connor and Vi stirred.

"You're a monster Connor Darla abandoned you to Angelus because she couldn't be bothered to look after you and Cordelia well never looked at you twice" said the First and then it disappeared.

"Connor sweetheart what's wrong?" said Vi sleepily

"Nothing darling I will tell you in the morning" said Connor and slept.

Morning came and Connor looked gloomy.

"Are you alright" asked Willow

"Had a visit from the First Evil" said Connor

"Who did come as?" asked Xander

"My old mentor and it was really sounded like him" said Connor and Vi held his hand.

"It must think you are a threat after all you knocked Caleb around" said Giles wisely.

Thanks for the reviews and please send more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: You might recognize some lines from Salvage and they belong to Joss Whedon

In LA Lindsey and Eve went directly to Angelus's headquarters.

"Well if this goes well I maybe gain enough favors with the Partners to nominated to the Circle of the Black Thorn" said Lindsey referring to an elite secret society that did the Partner's will in this dimension.

"Well honey I hope it goes well" said Eve and they went inside.

"Your boss is expecting us" said Lindsey to a vampire minion. They were ushered inside and were forced to their knees.

Angelus, Darla and Cordelia came into the room. Lindsey noticed the differences in Angel. The tormented look he had been replaced by the look of a cunning predator it sent shivers down his spine.

"Nice to see you Lindsey" said Angelus icily and he tightened his hold on Darla's waist knowing of the former lawyer's crush on her. Darla had noticed that Lindsey had an urban cowboy look while his brunette friend was in an Armani dress.

"Angelus" said Lindsey

"What the hell do you want lawyer boy" snapped Cordelia and she looked a bit pregnant.

"The Senior Partners want to do a deal with you or the First" said Eve

"Right your bosses were worried by my pet's massacre of the LA branch of your law firm" said Cordelia

"Yeah that's about the size of it" said Lindsey

"Well yeah we accept but if you betray us Lindsey I will feed you to Angelus" said Cordelia.

"Or I might just eat you on principle anyway" said Angelus and even though Angel hated the guy he didn't. The guy was cocky, ruthless for a human. It was just his crush on Darla he had issues with. The woman was his and no one else's.

Darla smiled lustfully at him as if reading his thoughts.

Lindsey and his girlfriend left.

"I think he was terrified Angelus" said Darla smiling

"Can you blame him?" asked Angelus and he tightened his grip on her waist.

"You're hurting me always a good sign that you care" said Darla and they kissed passionately.

Cordelia narrowed her eyes at the two vampires kissing. If only Connor was here and in her power she would've dealt with bimbo some time ago.

At the Hyperion Hotel Faith was being brought up to speed on what was happening by her former Watcher.

"Angel's got a kid" said Faith incredulously and she wondered what her sister Slayer would say about that revelation. After all Buffy loved Angel and still does she thought.

"Connor" said Wesley

"Teenage kid born last year" said Faith

"He grew up in a hell dimension" said Wesley not wanting to reveal his part in the whole affair.

"Cordelia spent her last summer as what?" said Faith

"Higher being but got possessed" said Wesley

"What the hell are you guys doing?" asked Faith

"Leading complicated lives obviously" said Wesley

"I mean unleashing Angelus to stop the demon that put the lights out" said Faith

"The Beast" at Faith's questioning look, "The demon that put the lights out is called the Beast and it is a minion of Cordelia's" said Wesley

"So where's Connor?" asked Faith looking around

"Vanished" said Gunn and he was unnerved by Angel's renegade son at times.

"Ah" said Faith

Wesley and Faith moved into the private office.

"So Wes what's the story on you and Lilah" said Faith

"We um have a relationship" said Wesley

"I hope you know what you are doing there Wes" said Faith

Thanks for the reviews and please send more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In Sunnydale in the early afternoon some people had arrived at the Slayer's house and Buffy could tell they were not potentials as one was a boy who was nineteen and the girl was about sixteen.

"Buffy these are survivors from the Watcher's academy" said Giles and he recognized the boy Richard Travers from some social functions.

"I'm Richard Travers and this is Amelia Smith and her two sisters Rachel, Susan" said Richard and Rachel, Susan looked about ten or eleven at the most. They looked nervous.

"Nice to meet you and I am sorry about your father we may not have seen eye to eye but he fought for the good guys" said Buffy recognizing the surname.

"Thanks" said Richard

Connor walked in.

"Who are they" said Connor

"Trainee Watchers and this is Connor" said Giles

"Nice to meet you" said Connor, "I heard about Watchers from before" he added

"Oh really" said Giles inquisitively

"Yeah" said Connor.

Night fell and Connor went patrolling with Buffy, Spike.

"Hello son" said a blonde vampire and Connor saw Darla his mother and the vampire he feared and hated.

"Hello mom" said Connor

"Darla what the bloody hell is going on the last time I heard you were dead and that Peaches killed you" demanded Spike

"I came back William and you always wanted to be Angelus" said Darla

"I think hell has softened your mind if you think I want to be that tosser" said Spike and Buffy looked shocked this was beyond surreal.

"Look Angelus was the Scourge of Europe until he was tamed by some annoying gypsies. Then who left a trail of destruction from London to Prague William the Bloody" said Darla smiling viciously.

"I slaughtered enough families but Angelus and you got the better press" grumbled Spike

"You've probably got the soul now and are in love with the cheerleader. Poor Angel his little Buffy taken up with his former protégé" sneered Darla

"You know nothing about Angel and I Darla" said Buffy

"Have you met my son Connor?" said Darla

"Darla we can't have kids" said Spike

"I know but there was this mystical prophecy that said Angel and I will have a son" said Darla

"So why are you here?" said Connor

"You're like your parents boy. You are a plague of humanity like me and your father. I didn't know that you were hanging around with riff raff like Spike after all what would Daniel Holtz say? You loved him like a father" said Darla

"Shut up he pretended to love me! He betrayed me when he killed himself and set up Angel for the murder" said Connor angrily

"Then you dumped Angel into the ocean in a steel box. I gotta say you take after me in torture techniques" said Darla

"Nothing I can do can change that but all I can do is fight for the redemption and don't get in the way mother" said Connor

"I will seeing you boy after I help Angelus take out Faith" said Darla and disappeared.

Thanks for the reviews and please send more.

How should Spike and Buffy react? Please send suggestions.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In Angelus's headquarters the dark vampire was with Darla and they were meeting a local snitch of the demonic underworld.

"Give him the money" said Angelus and one of his minions tossed the demon an envelope.

"Thanks" said the demon intimidated by the infamous vampire.

"So we've found Justine" said Darla and she had arrived back from Sunnydale.

"That's right we are going after her now" said Angelus

"But it's the middle of the day" said a vampire

"We need to tell Lindsey as he is our ally" said another

"Screw Lindsey he is a miserable human who will piss himself if I came near him" said Angelus.

Darla smiled appreciatively at his cunning.

"Justine would never expect us to attack in the middle of the day" said Darla.

A few hours later a dark van with tinted windows drove to a warehouse.

"Throw the Molotov's" said Angelus to a trusted minion known as Roan who was vicious, cruel even when he was a human.

"Yes boss" said Roan and started to throw the Molotov's through windows and it set things on fire smoking out the people inside.

Angelus, Darla smiled at the screams from inside and they put on blankets.

"Just like old times love" said Angelus

"Indeed lover" said Darla and they kissed a touching moment while being surrounded by violence that was about to come.

They went inside and Justine was still alive.

"Cunning idea a day attack" said Justine trying to mask her growing fear seeing Angelus, Darla coming in.

"Now we're going to kill you" said Angelus

"The funny thing is I loathed Daniel Holtz but you are just a cheap intimation and like your beloved idol you couldn't catch us" said Darla cruelly.

"Yes we are not the local idiots you could stake. We are vampires that the underworld fears" said Angelus and they attacked.

Justine knew she faced death but was determined to take out Darla or Angelus as Holtz would've wanted.

Justine was growing tired and Angelus scented victory was near and feinted with his right hand and then used a spin kick to send her spinning. Eventually Angelus disarmed her and used her stake into poke Justine in the eye. She screamed with pain but attacked again kicking Darla hard.

"I'll be dammed you got more courage than Holtz ever did" said Angelus and punched her to the floor.

"For all your power you couldn't take my soul" said Justine through coughing.

"I don't want your soul bitch" said Angelus

"You'll understand when you're Angel again" said Justine

"Give Holtz our regards in hell" said Darla and snapped her neck.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please send reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In Sunnydale Buffy Summers was reeling from Darla's revelations. Angel had a son with her! How was this possible? She wondered.

"Is it true mate" said Spike looking at Connor

"Yes Spike Darla is my mother" said Connor looking at the floor.

"Did Angel know about you all these years?" asked Buffy

"Well I was born a year ago and I was kidnapped by a man called Holtz who raised me in Quor Toth a hell dimension" said Connor

"Daniel Holtz" demanded Spike shocked

"That's not possible" Giles added

"Look who is this Holtz?" said Buffy wondering if she had stepped into the twilight zone.

"A vampire hunter from the eighteenth century who chased Angelus and Darla through Europe. The Council thought he was mentally deranged and disagreed with his extreme views of recruiting normal people to fight vampires. Plus he called vampires 'the Devil's obscene progeny" said Giles

"Well he sounds like a madman" said Xander

"I heard he hanged himself from despair after his wife and kids were murdered" said Spike remembering the stories he heard from Angelus and Darla.

"Actually he made a pact with a shadowy demon to get his revenge on Angelus and Darla" said Connor and talked about his conception, kidnapping and everything up to leaving LA. He left nothing out as painful as it was and his audience gasped in the right places and Giles looked intrigued.

"So yeah that's why sweetheart my parents and I don't get on much" said Connor looking at Vi.

"Wow kid your life sounds like a soap opera" said Buffy feeling bad for this kid had endured.

Connor went up to his room and sat there brooding a bit like his father.

"Hello sweetie" said Vi

"Violet" said Connor and he half expected her to leave him.

"When the world comes to an end by the First Evil, I want to be there with you. Doesn't matter if you live or die. Hell you are part vampire. I love you despite all the bad things you did in the past" said Vi.

Connor blinked moisture from his eyes and they kissed.

"Pack your bags we are going to LA" called up Buffy.

Robin Wood the local principal had arranged for a school bus to take them to LA.

I hoped you enjoyed this and please send more reviews. I also hope my description of Holtz was alright.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wesley drank from his tea and was going over Darla's profile trying to predict her next move. He hadn't shaved in a while giving him a tough appearance. Lilah smiled at him and if someone had told either of them a year ago they would be a couple. They would've laughed it off.

He glanced up and saw Fred walking downstairs with her boyfriend Gunn. She sat on one of the sofas.

"Don't you think we should be out there helping the helpless after all we are the good guys" said Fred.

Gunn threw her a sandwich and they ate slowly.

Once upon a time Wesley had a crush on Fred but he realized later that he wanted Lilah's nice but naughty body not Fred's skinny one.

He shrugged, "I would prefer not being killed. The little minions aren't serious it's the big fishes we need to worry like Angelus, Darla, the Beast and whatever has taken over Cordelia's body" said Wesley

"Not to mention my former firm" said Lilah

"Wolfram and Hart is gone" said Gunn and he mistrusted the lawyer lady after all for they knew she could be playing both sides against the middle.

"Actually Lindsey Mc Donald is back according to a source" said Lilah

"Who is Lindsey" said Fred

"Wolfram and Hart's golden boy before he ran off to find himself" said Wesley

"Are you sure Angelus can't come in" said Lilah looking worried and her reading of Angelus proved that he was more of a monster with a passion for destruction that put him far beyond the clients she dealt with when she was evil.

"That's right darling he can't but he can send vampires, demons to attack us" said Wesley

"Look on the bright side it could be good" said Lorne and it released the pent up tension as they laughed.

A knock sounded on the door and Wesley opened it.

"Willow it feels like I haven't seen you in ages" said Wesley

A blonde strode through and she was muscled but petite at the head of a large group.

"B" said Faith and the Slayers sized each other up.

"How was jail" said Buffy

Faith grimaced and it wasn't a stellar thing on her resume.

"How was heaven?" she retorted hotly

"Five by Five Slayer" said Buffy and the two embraced in a hug and Giles looked shocked as he half expected violence as Faith and Buffy had been friends then enemies.

"So what's brings you to LA" said Wesley

"We know Angelus is back Wes and bringing him back to find stuff out about a large rock demon wasn't the best thing" said Willow

"Well we're out of ideas" said Wesley and he saw Connor smiling and his arm around a tall, redhead.

Gunn's jaw dropped open and even Fred looked shocked.

"Hey guys I am back and this Vi my girl" said Connor

"Hey there" said Vi

They waved back and Wesley guessed she had a New York's accent.

"Has someone given that kid a personality transplant" said Gunn remembering how vicious, cold Connor used to be.

"I guess he has fallen in love" said Lorne

"Are you picking the love vibe then" said Fred

"Yes on both of them it seems they are crazy for each other" said Lorne.

Giles met with Wesley while Spike was busy lighting up a cigarette.

"You look tested Pryce" said Giles finding it difficult to equate this new battle hardened Wesley with the one he knew.

"Thanks Rupert can I offer you some tea?" said Wesley

"Yes please" said Giles and they drank some tea.

"I know about Connor Wes and your part in what happened. I can't blame you as I would have done the same if I was in your shoes" said Giles

"He is a good kid isn't he?" said Wesley

"Yes at times he reminds me of his father" said Giles and he relayed some news about Connor's exploits in Sunnydale.

The two Watchers headed back into the lobby.

"You know Angelus the best B out of all of us so I hand him to you" said Faith

"Thanks Faith" said Buffy

"So how did you rise Buffy it wasn't by light means was it?" asked Wesley

"No Willow went total dark magic and you should seen the guy she flayed" said Buffy

"You're Angel's ex" said Gunn

The room went quiet.

"Yes I am" said Buffy.

Wesley then introduced his girlfriend to the Scoobies.

I hope you enjoyed this and please send more reviews thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Angelus was in a good mood and it usually meant that someone was going to die horribly. The reason for his good was the fact Buffy was in LA according to his snitches.

"Why are you so happy Precious" said Darla and Angelus smiled. He planned to turn Buffy and keep her and Darla in his harem for all eternity.

"Buff is here Darla" said Angelus.

Lindsey looked up and he heard Buffy Summers the Slayer who had defeated many powerful opponents like Lothos, Master and sent Angel to hell. It was said that even death couldn't stop her. She could be a formidable opponent to the Senior Partner's plans. He decided to contact Eve who was half an hour away. The reason she wasn't here was Lindsey feared when Angelus got hungry or angry he might eat her.

Cordelia looked irate and she remembered from the shell's memory that Buffy Summers was dangerous.

"Good I got a few things to say to that bitch of a cheerleader before I rip out her throat" said Darla

"I don't know Darla it might be nice to see old Buff" said Angelus smiling.

"There will be no" said Darla leaving her meaning clear.

"Jealous" teased Angelus

"More like disgusted" said Darla

Angelus chuckled, "Just trust me Darla"

"Well Angelus hell hasn't frozen over yet"

"Well don't just stand there Angelus rip out the Slayer's throat" demanded Cordelia

"I don't take orders from anyone and Buffy will die when I feel the time is right not when you want it" said Angelus and his eyes were blazing with fury.

Back at the Hyperion the Scoobies were discussing all the changes.

"Who would've thought Wesley would become the badass with a hot girlfriend" said Xander Harris.

"Well I can't believe there are formerly evil lawyers or that Cordelia is possessed" said Willow

Meanwhile Vi was getting to know Connor's family.

"How was it?" said Connor

"I like your family sweetie and they seem nice" said Vi

The First Evil contacted one of its minions a powerful witch called Amy Madison.

"Now do the ritual as we discussed" said the First in the shape of Buffy Summers.

Amy chanted in Latin

Across town Spike screamed in agony as the pain was indescribable.

"Spike are you ok?" said Buffy and between her, Xander and Wesley they carried him to the sofa and he went into convulsions.

Finally he woke up after passing out and felt strange. He tried to vamp out but couldn't.

"Hey mates I think I am human as my demon and I are separated" said Spike

"What do we call you?" said Dawn

"Call me William nibblet" said William

"Why would anyone make Spike human" said Xander

"Oh my god" said Giles suddenly as he suddenly realized something.

"What?" said Buffy

"I would raise that with a bugger me" said Wesley also thinking on the same lines as Giles.

"Spike's inner demon has been given a life of its own" said Giles

The Scoobs looked panicked as they had seen William the Bloody in action.

"How bad is William's inner demon going to be" asked Connor

"Connor your dad taught me a lot in the bad old days" said William

"Plus Spike has a penchant of killing Slayers" said Giles

"Including my mother" growled Robin Wood.

"Maybe you should come and help us take it out. It might help your hatred seeing the demon that killed your mother die" said William.

Robin Wood opened then closed his mouth and then nodded.

In a darkened street Spike was feeding and this felt like bloody heaven compared to pig's blood.

"There aren't you better?" said the shape of Buffy Summers.

" You are not her" said Spike

"No I am the power behind your separation" said the First.

"Oh but it doesn't mean I am going to work for you" said Spike and he had plans of killing Buffy as she was a Slayer and that's the way the game was played and plus she would never love him like she loved that ponce Angel. He thought of turning the Watcher, nibblet and carpenter. Then he would kill the demon that made him into a poof like Angel.

"I know and I want you to kill Buffy Spike" said the First

Thanks for all the reviews and please send more. I hope you enjoyed this.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

An: there is no Spuffy in this fic.

Lindsey Mc Donald went to the apartment he was sharing with Eve. He found her busy cooking and she was wearing an apron.

"Hello love" said Lindsey

"Hello Pookie bear" said Eve smiling at him.

"Did you make contact with the Senior Partners about the Buffy situation?" said Lindsey

"Yes they are expecting that Angelus or Darla will take care of her" said Eve

"Good" said Lindsey

Lindsey was planning to get into the Circle of the Black Thorn but that was a means to an end not the end itself. He planned to attack the Senior Partners and if it meant killing Angel well so much the better.

Spike made his way to where his family was holed up. He knew Angelus might kill him for betraying him over the Acathla business.

He punched a minion guarding their front door.

"It's good to know that some things never change like it's hard to find good help" said Spike

"Spike" growled Angelus

"William" said Darla

"Someone get me a stake" shouted Angelus intending to kill his traitor grandchilde.

"Now hold on a minute Angelus I only came here to help you. Why can't you get that into your thick skull?" said Spike

"You betrayed me by helping Buffy send me to hell Spike" said Angelus and his eyes were flashing with rage.

"Well you should've never have shagged Dru" said Spike

"What do you want Spike?" demanded Darla

"I have been separated from that wussy soul and I want to go back to the old days of killing Slayers" said Spike

"Buffy is my prize Spike and no one will have her but me" said Angelus.

"Well maybe I'll have a little nibble but I was going to save her for you mate" said Spike

"You can kill Faith" said Darla referring to the other Slayer.

"Well thanks" said Spike

"Be warned Spike if you double cross me I will make you screaming for a hundred years before you die" said Angelus menacingly.

Spike knew this was no idle threat as Angelus was a master of torture and he got creative with people who annoyed him or betrayed him.

"Well good now that we've the Manson family reunion can we get down to business. Specifically about luring Buffy into a trap" said Cordelia.

"Well Spike can call Buffy and tell her to come to meet him and we will have the Beast, I and Darla and she and the white hats won't stand a chance" said Angelus

"Alright fine but if it doesn't work it will be on your head" said Cordelia

"Don't underestimate me Cordelia and you forget that you need me more than I need you" replied Angelus

Cordelia's eyes blazed with fury.

The door opened again and Drusilla came through the door.

"Daddy, Grandmum and William my knight has been separated from that nasty soul" said Drusilla clapping her hands together like an excited girl.

"Dru" said Darla

"Say hello to my family" said Drusilla to the mortal she had been feeding from but he made no reply. 'Bad boy' she scolded.

"Oh wonderful the lunatic is here" said Cordelia sarcastically.

Spike remembered the last time he saw his insane sire. He was going to kill her for the Slayer. How blind he had been he hoped his Princess would forgive him.

"Dru how did you we were here" said Angelus

"The moon showed me Daddy and the stars also tell me you and Grandma made me a baby brother" said Drusilla.

"Yes Connor he's more like his father with falling for the Slayer type" said Darla

"Hey" said Angelus

Meanwhile back at the Hyperion Hotel.

"Spike has made contact with Angelus, Darla" said Will and he had a psychic connection with his demon.

"Anything else" asked Buffy

"Drusilla is back" said Will and he feared the insane vampire who sired him.

"It seems the four horsemen of the apocalypse are back together" said Xander

"They've aged better than the Beatles" agreed Giles sadly.

"Who's Drusilla?" said Connor

"Someone Angelus sired a long time ago and she is insane as he killed her family" said Wesley.

Connor winced and the illusion that Holtz and Justine had painted for him that Angel and Angelus were all the same man was shattered when he looked into Angelus's eyes or when started to speak.

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I hope I captured Drusilla alright.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Chapter 13

Angelus waited impatiently for Buffy to arrive. He knew she was coming here as she had fallen for Spike's ruse.

The First appeared in a flash of light looking like the Master.

"You are not that old fossil," said Angelus

" I know and would this shape be better," said the First and it morphed into Buffy Summers.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Angelus

"My associate and I want you to get rid of the Beast. It has done its part and we've no need for it," said the First.

"As much as I would love to I don't know how?" said Angelus

"Simple you stab him in the back with a knife made of its bones" said the First and it disappeared.

Buffy then arrived backed up by Wes, Gunn, Connor, Xander and a new black guy. Probably Robin Wood the son of the Slayer that Spike killed in the past.

"Hello lover long time no see," said Angelus smiling coldly.

Buffy knew this wasn't Angel the kind, good man she knew and still loved. But Angelus was cruel and sadistic with a passion for destruction.

"Hello Angelus I preferred the mansion better" said Buffy

"So do I" said Angelus

"Hello again cheerleader" said Darla smiling mockingly.

"Darla I am going to send you back to the hell you came from" said Buffy

"Bold words Buffy but you never been up against the four of us. Better Slayers than you have and we ripped them to shreds" said Darla

"I killed the Master when I was a teenager and now I am better" said Buffy

"Yes you did," she agreed and now she looked angry, " You were lucky nothing more"

"Plus old Bat face had grown a little senile since then" added Angelus smiling cockily as he loathed the Master.

"It must eat you inside that I gave Angel the one thing you couldn't a living breathing son while you were nailing Spike. But don't feel too bad as the boy had an obsession for Slayers. He probably wanted to screw his meal before making it his meal" said Darla

"Your son is a good person unlike you," said Buffy

"Yeah I blame Angel and Holtz's influence for that" said Darla.

"Enough talk!" said the Beast suddenly.

"Your right big guy enough talk it's time to kill," said Angelus

The fight was on.

Spike fought Faith and he got punched in the face.

"Well all right. Got the moves, don't you? I'm gonna ride you hard before I put you away, luv" said Spike exhilarated

"You're sure about that Billy? I ain't your love," said Faith

Robin had a strange case of déjà vu and he quickly staked a vampire and pulled out a crossbow and aimed at his mother's killer.

Eventually Spike over powered her and Robin fired and Spike used his superior reflexes to bat the arrow out of the way.

"Missed mate and your mother would've done better," said Spike

"Don't you dare talk about my mother" growled Robin

"Yeah Spike it looks like you've got your own version of Holtz except he is black and younger" said Angelus chuckling as he watched the Beast fight Buffy.

Xander was unconscious after the Beast punched him.

Connor punched Drusilla.

"Bad little brother and big sister will deliver a spanking" said Drusilla and kicked him in the face.

"We both know Angelus is the better vampire. His name inspires fear while yours makes me think of cartoon shows," said Robin.

"Oh you sodding little cockroach and I am going to send you to join your dead mother" said Spike infuriated at the taunt.

They fought and it was ferocious as Spike was stronger but Robin was cunning eventually he was tiring and Spike saw his chance and feinted with the left hand and then snapped his neck.

Robin Wood was dead.

Angelus smiled he had hoped Robin and Spike would finish each other off but no matter. He quickly grabbed the knife that the First mentioned and stabbed the Beast from behind.

The demon exploded.

"Hey wasn't rock boy on your side" said Buffy

"Not really he tried to use me and no one uses me," said Angelus

"Except for Darla" said Buffy

"Jealous Buff"

"Of you and her! Please don't flatter yourself" said Buffy

Finally Wesley fired a tranquilizer dart and Angelus toppled over.

"Daddy" wailed Drusilla

"Well this like Christmas mates" said Spike laughing.

The good guys had captured Angelus and Willow was waiting to put his soul in.

Willow chanted and the soul went back inside.

Angel was back and saw Willow.

"Willow?" said Angel

"Hey Angel long time no see" said Willow

Thanks for the reviews and please send more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Everything had gone back to normal and Angel had instructed Lorne to use his contacts to keep an eye on Darla, Drusilla and Spike and not to mention Cordelia.

"Angel can I talk to you for a sec?" asked a new voice and it was Buffy Summers and Angel was struck by how beautiful she was and knew that beauty hid a toughness few could match.

Angel saw Faith putting an icepack over her forehead as she had been knocked unconscious during the fight at the warehouse and Xander looked a little better. Lilah was tending to Wesley's injuries with a tenderness that shocked Angel.

"Sure Buffy let's go into my office" said Angel

They went inside and closed the door.

"You look good" said Buffy

"Thanks so do you" said Angel

"So about Connor huh?" said Buffy

"Yes he is the best thing to come from Darla and I" said Angel

"Yes who knew your brooding skills would be genetic. I just wish you could've told me when he was born" said Buffy

"Maybe I should've but things went crazy" said Angel

"Why do you always shut me out of your life in LA? I always thought even though we had separated we would always be there for each other. You helped me with my mother's funeral but I could've helped you when Darla messed with your head or when your son got kidnapped" demanded Buffy hands on hips.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you about Darla I just didn't want my mess to affect you" said Angel.

They hugged and Angel was still in love with her and he hoped she felt the same as he did.

"So my son has got a girlfriend?" asked Angel after they broke apart.

"Yes she is a good person and they love each other" said Buffy

"That's good" said Angel

They went out and Angel saw Connor with the junior Watchers and Giles and they were writing things down.

Angel smiled my son and a potential Slayer who would've thought it. I guessed the person who made up the saying the apple doesn't fall from the tree was right.

He bumped into a tall redhead with blue eyes. He sensed Slayer coming from her and guessed she was a potential.

"So you are Connor's dad aren't you?" said the girl

"Yes and you must be the potential Slayer that my son is going out with" said Angel

"Yes that's me and my name is Violet but my friends call me Vi" said Violet introducing herself. Angel noticed she had a New York accent.

"Well hello Vi" said Angel shaking hands with her.

"You shouldn't worry Angel I love him and I knows he loves me" said Vi

"That's good but you are being careful of course" said Angel

"Yes but don't be so old fashioned Connor knows what he is doing" said Vi.

Angel liked her as she was vivacious, kind.

Back at the warehouse Darla was throwing things around and the minions looked terrified of her.

"That bitch how dare she steals Angelus away from me" screamed Darla clearly annoyed.

"Our happy home has been broken and the nasty Slayer has taken my Angel" wailed Drusilla

Spike rolled his eyes at his grandsire's ranting. He didn't need Angelus anymore and he would've done in the psychotic Irishman himself once the Slayers were dead.

"Remember Dru he wasn't your Angel but mine" said Darla menacingly.

"What's the plan Granny?" asked Spike

"Don't call me that and the plan is simple we kill them all" said Darla

"Good just what I had in mind" said Cordelia

Thanks for the reviews and please send more.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Hello dad" said Connor

Angel smiled at his son's voice.

"Hello Connor" said Angel

"Vi tells me you guys talked" said Connor

"Yes she is very nice" said Angel

"Well as for joining forces with that psycho Justine I hope you can accept my apology" said Connor

"I have forgiven you because you are my son" said Angel and they hugged.

"Awww" said Fred smiling.

Angel met with Will

"Why haven't you told me before about yours and Darla's boy mate?" asked Will.

"I thought you wouldn't care" said Angel

"Of course I care!" said Will hotly, "He is family after all" he added.

"How is it being human" said Angel

"I don't like it that much I was a bloody feared vampire now I am a sodding human since the demon inside has got out" said Will

"Give the chance of being human a shot" advised Angel

The door opened and Cordelia floated in through.

"Hello all I'm back" said Cordelia smiling evilly.

"Get out" snarled Angel

"Well got your soul back Angelus" said Cordelia using the name as a taunt.

"Yes" said Angel

"Hey Cordelia" said Willow and sent a fireball that Cordelia was able to block.

"Nice you've grown up since high school Willow" said Cordelia and she chanted a spell and arrows flew at Willow who just deflected them.

"Hah I blocked your spell Cordelia and you are supposed to be this powerful being" taunted Willow

"You know you are not fooling anyone Willow even if you get some cool powers you are still the same nerd that none of the other girls wanted to know" said Cordelia smiling tauntingly.

"Actually Cordelia I did have friends like Buffy, Xander who were true while you had people who followed you around like Harmony" said Willow and she sent arrows at Cordelia.

"Does anyone have the feeling that this is a high school grudge match" commented Gunn.

"Hey Cordelia did you know that when I rocked Xander's world he wasn't thinking of you" said Anya

"Oh you bitches" snarled Cordelia and she sent a shimmering wave that hit Anya and was knocked her out.

"Anya" said Xander

"Ah yes Xander well you weren't man enough to marry the woman you love and I see you are the same loser that I remember from high school" said Cordelia

"Shut up and you aren't Cordelia but something wearing her face" snarled Xander.

Willow was back on the attack and her hair was going black and finally after two hours she had won and Cordelia's body had become normal.

"Look she is not pregnant anymore" said Lilah

"Does that mean that her Chucky is gone" asked Buffy.

Xander turned around and punched Willow in the face and she was unconscious.

"What was that for?" said Wesley

"Black haired Willow is not fun to mess with" said Xander

Willow's hair slowly changed to red. The Angel Investigations people carried Cordelia to the couch.

"Is Darth Cordelia gone?" asked Lorne peering out from behind the cushions.

"I would think so as Willow prevented the thing inside her from being born" said Wesley

"Thanks for helping my friend Willow" said Angel

"Don't mention it Angel and I am glad I was there to help out"

Thanks for the reviews and please send more.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

In the Hyperion Hotel Cordelia was lying on a couch.

"Where am I" asked Cordelia

"In between life and death Princess" replied Doyle

"Doyle?" asked Cordelia in amazement

"Yes it's me and you are still needed on earth" said Doyle

"I can't because I hurt Angel and my friends" said Cordelia tearfully

"Oh come on now it wasn't you no more than Angelus is our buddy Angel. Besides Angel and the Slayer still need your help to fight the First Evil" said Doyle.

"I am sorry that you died" said Cordelia

"Don't be it was my time to go it wasn't fair but there it is" said Doyle

Cordelia then woke up with a shuddering breath and looked around. She was in the Hyperion Hotel.

"Cordy!" squealed Fred happily, "You guys she's awake"

The Angel Investigations rushed over to greet their friend.

"Hold on how do we know this is the real Cordy" said Gunn suspiciously.

"Well we make her sing for Lorne" said Angel

Cordelia sang Happy Birthday to Lorne.

"Well is it her?" asked Wesley

"Yes it is and this is the real Cordelia" said Lorne.

They had a group hug even with Angel.

They eventually broke apart.

"How is Connor?" asked Cordelia dreading how the boy would react as her double treated him cruelly.

"He's fine and he has a new girlfriend" replied Angel

"Wow what's she like?" asked Cordelia

"She's fine and she is a potential Slayer" replied Angel

"I guess Connor inherited your tastes in girls" said Cordelia

"I guess and how many mystical pregnancies is this for you?" said Angel

"Any more and I could qualify for a discount for an ultrasound" replied Cordelia sardonically.

"Don't thank us it was Sabrina who did the heavy lifting" said Gunn

"I noticed that Buffy was here I guess it must be apocalypse season or something" said Cordelia.

She came out to meet with her old classmates.

"Its cool guys this is the real Cordelia" said Gunn

Cordelia spent most of her time talking to Xander, Willow and even Buffy in a high school reunion.

Connor gave her a hug and Cordelia always saw the boy as her surrogate nephew and she was pleased that he called her Aunty Cordy.

"So thanks for coming Willow and helping Cordelia" said Angel

"Hey no problem Angel" said Willow smiling.

"Is it time to go back to Sunnydale" asked Xander

"Yes it is" said Giles

"We are all coming as the First Evil and I have a personal history" said Angel

"Okay and you will have to use your old mansion as our house is full" said Buffy.

"Okay that's fine" replied Angel

Thanks for the reviews and please send more.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lindsey Mc Donald was busy thinking in the apartment he and Eve shared. He was secretly glad Angelus was gone. The jerk gave him the creeps. He hated to admit it but Angelus scared him more than Angel did.

"Hello Lindsey" said a familiar voice

Lindsey saw his boss and mentor Holland Manners the one who recruited him into Wolfram and Hart.

"Holland? But you're dead Darla killed you unless you are the First and have come to offer me a deal" said Lindsey.

"Lindsey my contract with Wolfram and Hart extends into the afterlife as for me being the First well why don't you touch me" said Holland smiling benignly. Lindsey tentatively touched Holland's hand and he was corporeal.

"Why do you want?" asked Lindsey

"The Senior Partners asked me to deliver a message now that Lilah has betrayed the firm's goals" said Holland

"What is the message" asked Lindsey he didn't trust the Senior Partners as he had walked away from the firm.

"They want you to become the new CEO of Wolfram and Hart" said Holland.

Lindsey stared in shock and then he smiled his life's dream had come true. Not bad for a poor boy from Oklahoma.

"Alright I accept" said Lindsey

"Excellent I gotta say Lindsey that Eve is a step up from Darla. I'm glad to see you have healthy attachments" said Holland before leaving.

Lindsey smiled and then followed Holland into a waiting limousine.

He and Eve were kissing in the back as the limo drove to Wolfram and Hart.

They got off and he went to his new office with Eve on his arm.

"Lindsey I will now leave you in Eve's capable hands" said Holland before leaving.

"Ah you have your meeting with a vampire gang" said Eve

"Send them in" said Lindsey

Darla, Drusilla and Spike walked in and they radiated menace with their every step.

"Why don't you begin?" said Lindsey to Eve.

"Okay here is the score a powerful group known as the Circle of the Black Thorn is worried as their seer reports that Buffy Summers will create an army of Slayers by activating the world's potential Slayers. They want this nightmare future averted" said Eve

"How do we come in?" asked Darla

"We want Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg dead and the Circle will pay five thousand dollars for their heads" said Eve

"Yes and you guys won't have to contend with an army of Slayers" said Lindsey

"I would kill Buffy Summers for free but five thousand dollars sounds very nice" said Darla

"Yes count me in loving Buffy made me less than the demon I should be" said Spike

"That wouldn't be too hard William" mumbled Darla and Spike glared at her. They had hated each other since the moment he was first turned.

"Good then the five thousand will be split three ways" said Eve.

"I heard that they will be in Sunnydale" said Lindsey

"Then Sunnydale is where we must go" said Darla and they left.

Eve looked at Lindsey.

"By the way I had a communication from Sebassis in case that they do kill Buffy and Rosenberg. He wants the firm to eliminate them" said Eve.

"That's fine by me" said Lindsey.

"Good now you can take me to that Italian restaurant to celebrate" said Eve and they kissed passionately.

I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and please send more reviews. Thanks for the reviews I got already.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Back in Sunnydale Angel and Buffy were slowly becoming a couple again and had gone on a few dates.

William and Cordelia were found kissing in the living room. Both gangs were happy.

Then at night a car roared into Sunnydale and Darla got out followed by Spike, Drusilla.

"It's time to die Slayer for taking Angel from me" muttered Darla and she was going to make Buffy's death extra painful.

Spike grinned and he planned on turning Buffy and keeping her in his harem along with Drusilla.

Drusilla glared at him as if sensing his thoughts and he scowled.

They brought a human hostage and forced the Scoobies to invite them in.

There was a full scale battle raging in the house as Darla and Buffy had the ultimate cat fight and finally Buffy staked her. Darla the infamous demon and consort to Angelus were finally dead.

"I hope that bitch stays in hell" muttered Cordelia and that blonde she devil had caused more than her fair share of trouble.

William was fighting Spike and they were exchanging punches and kicks.

"You disgust me mate first the Slayer and now the Poof's seer you really are a loser when it comes to the ladies" said Spike with a sneer.

"Shut up your murderous days stop here" said William who was infuriated with the demon that wore his face who slaughtered two Slayers and hundreds of people. William finally jammed a stake into Spike's shoulder and he howled with pain before running off into the shadows of the night.

Connor was fighting Drusilla and she clawed at his face and he punched her and it broke her nose.

"Bad little brother and big sister will spank him since Grandmum is gone" said Drusilla and she froze and a stake was sticking from her back.

Vi was standing there looking furious and Drusilla turned to dust.

"Thanks love" said Connor and he was in some pain from the cuts inflicted by Drusilla.

"It's not over yet Spike is still out there" said Angel knowing his former protégé would be back.

"Chill Angel" said Faith

Unknown to the good guys a demon had seen the fight in the house and hastened back to LA to report to Lindsey.

"So Darla and Dru are dead" said Lindsey

"That's good pumpkin at least we didn't have to pay five thousand dollars" said Eve

"Maybe you're right" said Lindsey and he thought good riddance as Darla had used him in her games to hurt Angel.

The alarms started blaring.

"Sir there is a vampire in the building" said a security officer.

"Find it and kill it" ordered Lindsey

Then a guard was thrown through the door and in walked Spike.

"So mate we have lot to talk about don't we?" said Spike menacingly.

"Spike you've survived" said Lindsey trying to mask his growing fear and he knew what William the Bloody was capable of.

"Who sent us after the Slayer?" said Spike

"I don't know what you are talking about Spike" lied Lindsey

"Well then you wouldn't mind if I had a little snack from your bird then" said Spike advancing on a terrified Eve.

"Wait! I remember it was Archduke Sebassis" said Lindsey passing Spike a piece of paper.

" Good I knew you weren't as dumb as you look mate" said Spike before sauntering out as if he owned the place.

I hope you enjoyed this and please send reviews as usual.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Spike went to the address Lindsey had given him and he half suspected that this was a set up but he had continue to go on to avenge Drusilla who was his sire and his everything. He opened the door and went inside.

"Are you one of the Archduke's guests?" said a demon who was a minion of Sebassis.

"Get the sodding Archduke down here so we can have a bloody chat" growled Spike.

"What name shall I give sir?" asked the terrified demon.

"Spike and I think the wanker has heard of me" said Spike and the demon scurried off to find his master as Spike's reputation was well known in the demon community for being the only vampire to take out two Slayers.

Finally Sebassis came downstairs

"Ah Spike it's good to make your acquaintance but I prefer the tales of your rival Angelus as he had flair before he got cursed by a soul" said Sebassis

Spike growled as this guy was an Angel fan it figures he thought.

"Yeah it's a pity Angel went soft but let's not talk about that moron" said Spike.

"What shall we talk about Spike?" asked Sebassis

"You sent us after the sodding Slayer and Dru is dead because of you!" said Spike furiously

"So Lindsey told" muttered Sebassis more to himself

Sebassis summoned his guards and Spike enjoyed in causing carnage and easily dispatched them by using the lessons in martial arts he learned from Angelus, Darla. Sebassis looked stunned at the carnage and the dead demons everywhere which was messing up his expensive carpet in his opulent mansion.

"So you tried to have killed Archduke? That's not a nice way to treat your friends" said Spike in a chiding tone.

"Ah Spike you forgot one" said Sebassis and Caleb stepped out from the shadows.

Spike remembered the preacher minion of the First from the days when he was weighed down by a sodding soul when that ponce William was in control and made him witness deeds no self respecting vampire should witness like helping others including potential Slayers.

"Kill the vampire Caleb" said Sebassis

The fight was on and Spike used his fighting skills which had been developed over a few centuries against Caleb's brute force and he evaded a few punches from the deranged preacher.

"Die you spawn of Lucifer!" snarled Caleb

"Well you are serving the First Evil isn't that the pot calling the kettle black mate" quipped Spike before he went into game face. He head butted Caleb in the face and then kicked his ankle and Caleb roared with agony and he punched Spike in the face.

Finally Spike snapped the preacher's neck and howled in triumph and then he went from room to room searching for Sebassis who had disappeared during the fight and he eventually found him in a closet and pulled him out.

"Unhand me vampire" shouted Sebassis

"Sorry mate no can do as I am going to kill you slowly" said Spike and he rolled up his sleeves.

"Please I can give you wealth just don't kill me" pleaded Sebassis

"Nothing you can give me can bring back my black goddess" said Spike and with that he killed Sebassis with a knife through the heart.

It was time to go to Sunnydale as there were tasty things to eat and Peaches was there to annoy.

Meanwhile back in Sunnydale the people living at the mansion had heard William and Cordelia making love. Also on the romance front Buffy and Angel were found snogging in a sofa and his hands were under her top. They were still keeping an eye on the First Evil or Wolfram and Hart who might cause further trouble.

Connor and Vi were out in the cinema and were watching a film and it ended up into a making out session and which was quickly turning passionate as Vi gave Connor a hickey. Eventually they were told off by a red-faced cinema attendant.

During midnight a car pulled up in Sunnydale and Spike got out and looked around.

"Home sweet home" said Spike

Please read and review thanks. Sorry for a short chapter.


End file.
